A l'envers du décor
by Saloua24
Summary: Vous les connaissez en tant que Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton et Haley ? Mais en vérité, qui sont-t-ils ? Et oui, Sophia, James, Chad, Hilarie et Joy ont une vie personnelle. Venez découvrir leurs vies en tant qu'acteurs de la série One Tree Hill


**Wilmington, 21 septembre 2008**

Hilarie sortit de sa caravane. Voilà déjà 2 heures qu'elle y était enfermée, relisant son script, alors qu'une maquilleuse s'occupait de son visage. Aujourd'hui, elle tournait la première scène de la saison 5 de la série _One Tree Hill. _Et elle était heureuse : après 4 années durant lesquelles elle avait du faire semblant d'être une adolescente, voilà que maintenant son personnage Peyton était une adulte. Son personnage avait enfin le même âge qu'elle. Alors qu'elle se rendait sur le lieu du tournage, traversant tous les studios de la série; elle croisa son amie de longue date, Sophia Bush; qui jouait Brooke Davis dans la série.

- **Sophia !**

**- Hil, tu vas bien ?**

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent. Elle ne s'était pas vu de l'été : Sophia l'avait passé avec Austin, son nouveau compagnon; tandis qu'Hilarie avait effectué son déménagement.

**- Bien, bien ! Et toi ? Alors, Hawaï ?**

**- Oh, c'était génial, **_répondit son amie en souriant. _**Mais je suis contente d'être de retour pour travailler. Et toi ? Où est Ian ?**

Hilarie ravala difficilement sa salive. Voilà déjà 2 mois qu'elle s'était séparé de Ian Prange, son compagnon; qu'elle avait rencontré sur le tournage; alors qu'il travaillait dans la production. Elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne ; et pour cause si elle s'était séparé de lui, c'était parce qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« **Oh … on n'est plus ensemble,** _dit Hilarie d'une petite voix. _**Mais ne fais pas cette tête là hein, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté ! »**

**« Bon … si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là hein. Mais, là je dois te laisser, Mark m'attends. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer dans la vie de la passionnante Brooke Davis. »**

Hilarie rigola, puis regarda son amie partir en courant vers le bureau de Mark. Hilarie l'adorait : si Brooke était un peu enfantine et parfois agaçante, Sophia au contraire avait toujours la joie de vivre et le sourire. Et ce, même après son divorce. En effet, il y a 1 an, la belle brune avait épousé Chad; celui qui jouait Lucas. Mariage qui s'était soldé par un divorce après infidélité de la part de Chad. Etrangement, Sophia avait très bien rebondi : après quelques mois de célibat, elle avait entamé une petite histoire avec John Foster, puis avec James avant de rencontrer Austin Nichols, et de définitivement tomber amoureuse. Aujourd'hui, c'était une femme épanouie et heureuse, au plus grand plaisir de tout le cast de la série qui avait craint qu'elle ne la quitte suite au divorce.

Lorsqu'Hilarie arriva sur le Rivertcourt, là où elle devait tourner sa première scène; elle fut stupéfaite par le travail qui y avait été fait. Les inscriptions que la production avait marqué lors de la saison 4 avait été vieilli, à tel point que le « We Were Here » ne se voyait presque plus. C'était fou de voir ce que les effets spéciaux pouvaient faire de nos jours.

**« Hilarie, tu es enfin là, **_dit une voix au loin. _**»**

Hilarie se retourna, curieuse. C'était Chad, qui arrivait, en tenue de Lucas; un ballon de basket à la main. Mal à l'aise, la blonde lui esquissa un sourire. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient tourné le dernier épisode de la saison 4. Elle avait tenté de l'appeler tout l'été, mais n'avait jamais osé.

**« Flash Back »**

Hilarie continuait de taper dans ses mains; en souriant et en scandant le nom de Lucas; qui jouait au ballon avec James, alias Nathan. Finalement, le caméraman cria « coupez » et Hilarie se redressa immédiatement. Elle courut vers Ian, qui était en train de discuter avec un assistant de production.

**« Chérie ? **» _murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. _

Ian la regarda, et lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes. Il était visiblement en train de travailler, et de discuter avec son collègue. Finalement, il lui fit face et lui adressa un sourire désolée.

**« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas venir ce soir, **_lui dit-t-il d'un ton lassé. _**Mark a prévu une réunion et je peux pas la louper ... »**

Hilarie soupira. C'était comme ça depuis quelques temps déjà, depuis que Mark avait promu Ian au poste d'assistant personnel. Néanmoins, la blonde hocha la tête, et s'éloigna. Tant pis, elle passerait le temps en regardant en film et en se gavant de pop corn. Chad, qui venait de se changer, arriva et lui sourit.

**« Alors blondinette, tu vas faire quoi ce soir ? **»

« **Hum … Ian est coincé ici, alors je penser rester à la maison, **_dit-t-elle d'une petite voix. _**Et toi ? »**

**« Kenzie est partie voir de la famille; et j'ai bien envie de sortir. Histoire de fêter la fin du tournage. Ça te dit ? »**

Hilarie jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Ian, qui une feuille à la main, discutait avec un caméraman. La jeune femme soupira, puis reporta son attention sur son collègue, qui semblait attendre une réponse. Oh, après tout, une petite soirée, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ainsi, elle donna l'heure du rendez-vous à Chad; et passa se changer, impatiente de sortir un peu avec son ami de longue date.

**« Fin du Flash Back »**

De fil en aiguille, et de verres en verres, les deux camarades avaient fini par s'embrasser. Et depuis, Hil avait tout remit en question : son couple, ses sentiments; en venant même à la conclusion que Chad ne lui était pas indifférent. Sans hésiter, elle avait quitté Ian, avec qui elle entretenait une relation plutôt conflictuelle ces temps ci, afin de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et si éviter Ian était assez facile, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas éviter Chad; surtout que Mark avait réservé beaucoup de scènes entre Lucas et Peyton pour cette nouvelle saison.

**« Comment étaient tes vacances ? **_Demanda Chad d'une voix gênée. _**J'ai essayé … enfin j'ai voulu t'appeler, mais … vu la manière dont on a fini les choses, je ... »**

**« Chad, oublions tout ça. Tu es l'ex de ma meilleure amie, mais en plus tu es avec Kenzie … je m'excuse, on avait trop bu. C'est ma faute. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool ...»**

Hilarie mima un faux sourire, pour cacher son embarras. En vérité, elle ne savait trop comment réagir. Elle avait toujours été très proche de Chad, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui; mais aujourd'hui, rien n'était pareil … elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passerait si Sophia et surtout Kenzie apprenaient ce qui s'étaient passés. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, puisque Mark les appela pour tourner. Lentement, elle se plaça au centre du Rivercourt, et baissa la tête; se mettant ainsi dans la peau de son personnage. Chad, comme l'indiquait sur le script, se tenait derrière elle, un ballon de basket à la main. Lucas était censé rencontrer Peyton par hasard, au Rivercourt. Mark cria « action », et immédiatement, Hilarie oublia qu'elle était Hilarie, et se mit à agir comme si elle était Peyton. Après tout, ses sentiments personnels n'avaient pas à interférer dans son travail. Ainsi, elle tourna la scène avec plus ou moins de facilité, puis une fois que ce fut fini; elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre rapidement sa caravane. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus en présence de Chad, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Sur son chemin, elle aperçut Joy, qui était assise sur une chaise, lisant le script. Avec surprise, Hil constata que son amie s'était coupé les cheveux, et s'était teinte en brun. Certainement pour les besoins de la série.

**« Joy ! »**

Son amie leva la tête et aperçut son amie. Immédiatement, elle sourit et l'enlaça. Hilarie prit place à côté d'elle, et la regarda attentivement.

**« Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »**

**« Plus ou moins … disons que j'essaie de penser à autre chose ! »**

Hilarie frotta le dos de son amie, en guise de réconfort. Joy venait d'entamer une procédure de divorce contre son mari Michael; après déjà quelques années de mariage. En effet, elle avait découvert que celui-ci la trompait depuis quelques mois déjà, avec une musicienne de son groupe.

Désirant changer les idées de son amie, Hilarie se mit à lui faire des chatouilles; parce qu'elle savait qu'elle les craignait. Immédiatement, Joy se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens; et à rire aux éclats.

**« Tu vas prendre cher, Burton ! T'as intérêt à courir ! »**

Hilarie se leva, et commença à courir dans tout le studio, suivie de prêt par Joy qui tentait en vain de la rattraper, du haut de ses talons. Hil se retourna, pour voir où était son amie; qui par chance était bien loin. Ainsi, elle s'arrêta, le temps de souffler un peu. Ce laps de temps permit à Joy de la rattraper. Elle se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau sur un chariot et la lança sur Hilarie. La blonde se mit à hurler.

**« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend, les filles ? » **_Demanda James qui sortait de sa caravane. _

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, étonnées par James (alias Nathan) qui avait pour habitude de toujours s'amuser. Soudain, il les regarda, sortant lui aussi une bouteille d'eau du chariot.

**« Alors, comme ça on m'attends pas ? »**

Sans que les filles n'aient eu le temps de répondre, James partit à leur poursuite, la bouteille ouverte à la main; sous les regards de la production, à la fois exaspérée et amusée.


End file.
